<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartstrings [PODFIC] by gracicah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508073">Heartstrings [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah'>gracicah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Red String of Fate, Soulbound Zine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Heartstrings" by louciferish. Recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 for the challenge "Cover Art First". Cover art by greedy_dancer.</p><p>Summary: "He propels himself forward, no longer simply pulled along by the threads of his heart.</p><p>A short ficlet I wrote to promote Soulbound: a Yuri on Ice soulmates-themed zine."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartstrings [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695990">Heartstrings</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish">louciferish</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you are interested in more stories like this one, please check out the <a href="https://yoisoulmatezine.tumblr.com/">Soulbound</a> zine!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HSccPyrn_mqjT8wibX53Jmudz0ps8liG/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/heartstrings_202101">Internet Archive</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Thank you to louciferish for writing this story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!</p><p>Thank you also to greedy_dancer for the cover art which inspired me to make this podfic!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>